


A Golden Shackle and a Captured Mind

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, bucky (marvel)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Third Person, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve is a good friend, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Violence, and he's prepared to burn bridges to do so, first time writing bucky, idiots to mutual understanding, ignoring captain america: civil war mid-credits scene, tony stark wants to protect earth a bit too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Dumped on earth with a bothersome trinket stuck around his wrist, Loki is left to his own devices to find his way in the Human world. Of course, it doesn’t even last an hour before he gets himself in trouble. Luckily Bucky is there and something of a mutual understanding starts to take shape. Bucky, however, is dealing with some problems of his own in the form of Tony Stark who is a little bit too fixated in trying to keep earth safe. But maybe this new-found understanding - maybe even friendship - benefits both the God and the Asset.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote Bucky so I’m sorry if he seems a bit OOC. I had some help though and therefore a really big shout-out to my girls @lokikingofasgardlover713 and @wintertink for helping me write him!

Loki was sitting on the curb of the parking lot from what he concluded was a big store, his legs crossed in front of him, his mood sullen. The parking lot was empty, save for a few humans who were getting some stuff from the store at this nightly hour. They paid him no heed.

He was twisting the seamless, golden bangle around his wrist - an ornament they had forced upon his person as form of punishment after his invasion of Earth. He didn’t know what the bangle would do. After they had put it around his wrist they had opened the Bifrost without further ado and he had been dumped on Midgard to figure it out for himself.

The God could feel the magic that was woven within the gold, yet it didn’t display any runes. He had tried to examine it with his Seidr and had searched for the magical threads that were woven within it, but every time he thought he could take hold of such a thread, it evaded his grasp again. It was like putting a stone in a stream of water; not stopping the flow and the water just finding a path around the stone to continue streaming.

Wrapped up in his focus upon the magic in the bangle, Loki had lost track of his surroundings.

“Hey! Aren’t you the guy who tried to destroy New York with an army of aliens?” someone with a gruff voice asked.

Loki didn’t look up and just continued fidgeting with the bangle. “What if I am?”

A heavy booted foot nudged his shin. Well, not nudging, it was more of a kick but it wasn’t hard.  _ That _ got Loki’s attention and his had snapped up, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

The man who was gazing down upon him was looking rough, all black leather and he was big. Also, he wasn’t alone, a dozen other men standing behind him, looking equally crude and out for trouble.

“It is him!” one of the other men said accusingly.

Loki felt the hairs on his neck stand on end; a warning as good as any.

“He doesn’t look so tough now,” another man interjected which drew laughter from the group.

The Trickster didn’t reply, just stared at the man in front of him - obvious the leader of the group - with a venomous look.

“Nothing to say now, do you?” the man taunted. “Without your army you’re nothing more than a pathetic weasel.”

Loki was irked by the man’s words. How dare he! A meager Mortal treating him,  _ a God _ , in such fashion? Yet, he didn’t show. Loki kept his face neutral before he gave the man an eerie, wide-toothed smile. “I advice against testing your theory.”

The man scoffed and the others laughed mockingly. “You know how much you cost us that day of your little tantrum?” the man asked vicious. “You wiped out half of our imperium.”

Loki was confused, not understanding what the man was referring to and just shrugged. “I do not care,” he answered flatly.

“It took us many months to rebuild what we had lost,” the man continued, ignoring that Loki had spoken. “No change of redemption at the time, but now… Well, here you are, sitting in front of us, presented on a silver platter.” The other men were taking threatening steps toward the God who was still sitting on the curb, closing in on him as their apparent leader continued his little speech. “We do not take kindly to those who destroy what is ours. They need to be thought a lesson-”

“You irritate me immensely, Human,” Loki interrupted him. His hands were already balled into fists and his breathing coming in shallow gasps, a sign of his rising anger. “Walk away whilst I still allow you.”

Just as expected the man lunged forward, grabbing Loki by the collar and hoisting him up, their noses almost touching. Loki was by no means a short man, yet the man holding him still towered over him, and if not in length, than by size.

The man hissed something intangible, spittle landing on Loki’s face, before he was shoved backwards. At least, that is what happened. The man’s intend had clearly been to make to God sail through the air, but to no avail, and Loki merely stumbled a couple of steps backwards.

Loki was already moving and twisting before a punch coming from his right even hit home. He had expected they were out for a brawl, their conversation had merely been to gauge him up and probably to talk some courage into themselves.

Like one they barreled down on him, favoring the power of the many instead of taking him on one by one. It was a clever move but their fighting methods were sloppy and predictable. The God could have taken on all of them with one hand bound behind his back and he wouldn’t even break a sweat.

They tried to punch and kick him but Loki just dodged their attacks or blocked them, and he had full advantage until he tried an attack of his own to fend one of the men off. As soon as he launched the punch the bangle around his wrist burned his flesh and unexpected pain caught him momentarily off guard. A fist connected solidly with his nose.

For a moment the Trickster was stunned and he felt the familiar warmth of blood on his upper-lip. The man who had punched him grinned and launched another attack, Loki spinning out of the way to avoid another blow.

Soon the God was on the defense again, mowing a couple of the blokes out of his path with his bare fists. By now some of them had taken up makeshift weapons such as chains, a leaden pipe and a couple of things Loki couldn’t - and didn’t want in that moment - identify.

One of the men came at him and Loki spun on his heel, avoiding the blow, and kicking out at the man. The moment he made contact with the body the bangle on his wrist flared to life again, sending a vicious heat through his system and Loki gasped, doubling over and leaving him vulnerable.

A knee slammed in his ribs and pain flared through his gut, but even moreso, anger burned within him. With a growl he bared his teeth, uprighted himself and invited the remaining men to attack him with a gesture of his hand. He had an idea what triggered the ornament on his wrist.

Using nothing more than defenses that would neutralize his attackers, Loki fought on. A blocking kick that shattered a man’s shin here, catching a punch and twisting an arm there to get him out of harm’s way, it was too easy. Loki even let himself be voluntarily caught just to break a windpipe to loosen himself from the attackers grip again.

Within moments the parking lot was littered with bodies, the men either unconscious or groaning in pain and clutching whatever bodypart Loki had marred.

He huffed derisive, straightened his clothes with his hands and sought out the ‘leader’ who was doubled over on the floor, clutching his stomach and blood dripping from his face.

“I did warn you,” Loki flicked casually and turned to walk away but the stubborn man grabbed his ankle, apparently wanting to go another round. Loki quickly smothered that idea by pulling his foot free and slamming his booted foot down on the man’s wrist, breaking the bones. Immediately the bangle around his wrist send another vicious, hot flare through his system and Loki hissed at the same time the man cried out in pain.

Without paying them any further heed Loki walked back to the curb, swiping his bloody nose with the back of his hand, but he got intercepted by someone pulling up in front of him on a Midgardian transportation vehicle.

Loki recognized it as a motor-bike. It was the same vehicles the men who had just attacked him had used - or so Loki assumed, seeing a dozen of the things down the parking lot.

Still angry and irritated from the useless fight, Loki bared his teeth, his muscles already pulling taut for another fight, as the man on the bike took his helmet off. Half-long black hair fell down and framed his face in a tangle of strands, piercing blue eyes locking with the Trickster’s green ones.

“Time to go,” the man commanded and made a jerking motion with his head to indicate the spot behind him.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I would rather not,” he retorted dryly.

“I understand,” the man nodded and Loki was already turning on his heel. “However,” the man trailed, stopping an irritated Loki dead in his tracks, “you can stay here, waiting for the cops to arrive, who will undoubtedly contact the Avengers the moment they lay eyes upon the mayhem you have caused and take you into custody. Or you come with me.”

Loki faced the man again who was giving him a pleasant smile. They both knew that things would go that way, yet Loki wasn’t ready to comply so easily. “How do you know the police are coming?”

“Because the store-owner already made the call,” and he jerked his chin towards the store and tapped his helmet. “I tapped them off.”

“And what would I gain with coming with you?” Loki challenged.

“No Avengers, no cops, no prison-cell-” the man ticked them off on his leather-gloved fingers, “-no interrogations, a place to stay instead of this dreadful parking lot, something to eat. Possibly a friend.”

“The latter is highly doubtful,” Loki countered irked.

In the distance the tell-tale sounds heralding the police were already splitting the air. Loki sighed. For a Mortal he made good arguments, and indeed, he had nowhere to go. Also, another meeting with the so-called heroes didn’t sit well with him either, let alone meeting that arrogant Fury again.

Clearly still irritated Loki gracefully climbed on the bike behind the man who kicked the vehicle into gear. Before Loki was well aware the motorcycle flared to life and they were leaving the dark parking lot with haste.

* * *

“You live in this dreadful place?” Loki asked disgusted when they entered the apartment.

“Yeah, it probably won’t live up to your royal standards, but it’s all I got so deal with it,” he countered irritated.

Loki smirked, seemingly fully aware that he had offended him. “Two questions though,” the God said as he frowned at the decor on the wall. “Who are you and why are helping me?”

He chuckled, taking of his leather gloves and motor-jacket, and throwing it on the chair. “I’m Bucky,” he introduced himself, offering his hand for Loki to shake who only gave him a more disgusted look. Bucky’s hand fell limply to his side. He had expected better manners from a Prince, but then again, he wasn’t surprised. This was Loki, the arrogant God of Lies.

“The reasons are my own,” Bucky shrugged and he gave Loki a smile. He caught Loki looking at his metal arm, the God’s brows furrowing. A spark of irritation flared within the soldier but he battered it down. He couldn’t blame him, yet it felt uncomfortable. “Let me know when you’re done staring,” he said dryly and turned to leave for the kitchen to fetch something to drink. “You want something?”

“Specify,” Loki demanded with a huff.

Bucky stuck his head around the corner. “You’re always this difficult? Something to drink.”

He easily caught the irritation crossing Loki’s features but the forked tongue stayed behind his teeth, apparently favoring a moment of silence while seizing Bucky up. Again he felt that uncomfortable irritation and he just went back to the kitchen, his hackles rising. Bucky really hoped Loki would come around for a bit otherwise this would become a long mission. Long and annoying, and he had limits too even though it might not seem wise to snap at an all-powerful God.

Nothing he couldn’t handle though.

Bucky poured them both a glass of lemonade - the only thing in his fridge - and returned to the living room, dangling the glass in front of Loki who just stared at him with narrowed eyes and ignored the offer. Bucky sighed and put the glass on the table before sitting down, gesturing for Loki to do the same.

Loki looked at the furniture with disdain.

Yes, this was going to be a  _ exhausting _ mission.

“It’s all I’ve got and it’s also all you’ve got until you find somewhere to stay unless you favor the streets. I’m pretty sure that even your royal ass prefers this,” Bucky snarled.

He almost expected Loki to come at his throat, either with words or with deeds. Instead, an amused smile formed on the Trickster’s lips and he sat down.

“What happened out there?” Bucky inquired. “You were distracted.” Before Loki could answer he quickly added, “yes, I’ve seen the entire fight.”

He had been observing the God’s movements and something had looked off. Bucky had been at the edge of the parking lot ready to help the God, or stop him, whatever had been needed first.

“I thought you said ‘no interrogations’,” Loki bit and slightly looked to the side.

“True. But I also noticed a problem. Something was holding you back, harming you, and it weren’t the punches from those men.”

Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest. “It is not your problem nor your business,” he snarled, making it very clear he didn’t want to talk about the matter.

Bucky sighed. It was going to take him a lot to keep calm around this creature, the man being stubborn every step of the way. He had already figured as much - he had done his research - but he had imagined things would go a little more smooth than this. “You’re here at my place, so that kinda makes it my problem.”

Suddenly Loki stood, all tall, imposing and threatening. “I could just leave.”

Bucky wasn’t impressed. He also understood Loki’s irritation on some level. Nobody would like the be reeled in like a fish off to a strange place with a man he didn’t know. Let alone that this wasn’t Loki’s home planet. He wouldn’t have liked it a lot either…

Still, he justed wanted to show the direness of the situation and rub the truth in the spoiled Prince’s face. “Nowhere to go,” Bucky countered dryly while taking a sip from his drink.

“Correct. In that case I could kill you and I  _ would _ have a place with the minor convenience of a dead body.”

Bucky’s patience was wearing really thin. He wouldn’t let himself be treated like he was some sort of dog, Godly creature or not. “Or you could stop being an ungrateful ass and talk to me.”

For a moment Loki seemed to rock back on his heels at the heated words, then his face contorted into a mask of anger and the God advanced on him threateningly. “Or not!”

Before Bucky could get up from the chair, Loki was already upon him.

* * *

Loki hauled Bucky up from the chair by the front of his shirt.

He could see Bucky getting ready for a fight but before Loki could make a move a hot flare ran through his system brought by the bangle around his wrist. He didn’t let go of the man, if anything, he twisted the fabric of the man’s shirt further in his fingers. “One more dead Mortal won’t matter to me,” he snarled vicious.

Another hot flare ran through his veins, but this time it didn’t stop and slowly but steady he could feel his blood starting to boil -  _ literally _ !

With a pathetic sound in the back of his throat Loki let go of the man who stumbled back in the chair, but the heat coursing through his veins was relentless. He could feel sweat forming on his skin, his hands trembled, but his insides… It felt as if someone was pushing hot embers through every inch of his body and Loki felt his legs buckle, his knees hitting the floor, hard.

Bucky apparently sensed something was wrong for he was next to the God within a split-second, reaching out for him. The moment he felt the other touch his shoulder, Loki swatted the arm away. He was still breathing hard but the pain began to diminish and the burning sensation abated.

“Loki?” Bucky asked unsure and reached out for him again and Loki’s anger flared to life. He swatted at the man’s arm, only this time his intend wasn’t so nice, wanting to harm him and he was punished with another hot flare.

Loki doubled over and gritted his teeth, growling in the back of his throat. “Don’t. Touch. Me.”

This was inconvenient. However, slowly he started to understand what the golden metal around his wrist did - or better said, prevented. He already had his suspicions when he was fighting in the parking lot, but he hadn’t paid it a lot of mind because he had been a little busy at the time.

“Let me help you,” Bucky huffed.

“I’m not some piece of porcelain you need to treat with care. I don’t need your help.” Loki was still angry, the words venomous, and he didn’t understand why the other was hell-bound on helping him. What did he care?

Bucky huffed but picked up Loki’s glass nonetheless and offered it to him but Loki didn’t take it. “What the hell happened?”

“That is none of your concern.”

“It is when a God is doubling over and almost vomiting on my carpet,” Bucky barked and put the glass back on the table with a bang.

Loki hoisted himself to his feet, taking his seat again, but didn’t answer and just stared at the soldier. For a brief moment he was lost in thoughts until Bucky interrupted those thoughts.

“Probably has something to do with that golden bangle and the red inscriptions,” he said casually.

Loki looked at the bangle around his wrist, a faint, orange afterglow of some runes were still visible but slowly ebbing away. In his throes of pain and the earlier fight, Loki hadn’t noticed them. Now he was staring at them with furrowed brows, quickly reading what they said.

“They seem to respond to malicious intent,” Bucky continued his assessment.

“You are annoyingly perceptive for a Human,” Loki huffed.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

Loki picked up his drink and took a sip, his brow furrowing at the contents. “What is this?”

“Lemonade,” Bucky answered dryly. “Too sweet?”

A small smile formed on Loki’s lips. “Not sweet enough.”

* * *

They had been talking for quite some time during the night. Loki wasn’t very keen on sharing a lot about himself, guarding any personal information like a mad dog and often telling Bucky he didn’t want to talk about it or just sneering at him.

Bucky had gotten hungry and had ordered some food. He loved the fact that even at the most ungodly hours one could still order food in a city that never sleeps. Sometimes it still amazed him how quickly the world had developed and New York was an ever bustling city.

With the food Bucky had also ordered some liquors and the God seemed to like it, his tongue loosening a little as alcohol found its way through his system.

But no matter how much Bucky liked to share little stories and a lot of banter, there was still an elephant waiting in the room to be addressed. He had tried easing Loki into the subject but every time the Trickster quickly evaded the subject. The time to be nice about it had come to an end and Bucky decided just to ask straightforward. “Who placed that leash on you?”

“Someone who thought a golden bangle looks good on me,” Loki bit sarcastically and gave Bucky a nasty look.

“Loki!” Bucky said, his tone somewhere between a berate and a plea. He wasn’t going to take the bait. If someone was controlling the God he wanted to know who and why. Mostly because he had been subjugated to such control himself and didn’t wish it upon anyone else, the remainder of his reasons because he couldn’t finish his mission otherwise.

Loki’s jaw pulled taut as he gnashed his teeth, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Bucky didn’t waver under the withering glare and just stared back at the God, showing he wasn’t going to back down.

The battle of wills went on for a couple of heartbeats until Loki seemed to relent with a sigh, averting his eyes to look down at his hands. He was picking at them again, a sign Bucky quickly had come to recognize as an nervous tick. Whenever Bucky treated close to a sensitive subject Loki would start fidgeting.

“Odin did,” Loki confessed barely audible.

Bucky recognized the name, glad he had done his research before diving into his mission without knowledge about the Norse Gods. “Why?” he asked calmly.

For a moment it didn’t seem Loki was going to answer, but he relented and answered in that same, almost inaudible voice. “Because, apparently, he did not like it if I would rule Midgard as the benevolent God I am.”

Bucky huffed but he didn’t miss the gleam that briefly flickered in Loki’s eyes. He was holding something back, some vital piece of information. Yet, Loki had already given him more than he had dared to hope and he wasn’t sure how much more information he could gather from the other. “Any ideas how to get it off?”

“I could cut of my hand,” Loki retorted dryly.

Bucky almost visibly recoiled at the answer, mostly because he could see that Loki seriously contemplated the option.

“That’s plan Z,” Bucky coughed.

“What? Afraid you get competition if I get a metal hand?” Loki snickered. “Not to worry, I can grow the limb back. Over time.”

The look Bucky gave the other must have shown every sign of horror at the proposal because Loki barked a laugh at his obvious discomfort. Bucky coughed, trying to regain his balance and look less horrified. “How ‘bout we cut off the metal instead of your hand?” he offered.

Loki shrugged. “I doubt you Humans have any tool that could cut it off. It would, at most, leave some scratches on the metal.”

“If the inscription is ruined it might stop functioning,” Bucky mused, biting his lower lip. “What  _ does _ the inscription say?”

“Nothing I do not already know.”

“Not an answer to my question,” Bucky bit.

“It is my answer, however,” Loki bit back.

Well, that topic was off the table. Stubborn God.

Bucky felt his hackles rise and took in a deep breath to, once again, steady himself. Loki couldn’t attack him and therefore not harm him, but he had laid a dozen bikers to waste with nothing but defenses and Bucky’s apartment was  _ really _ too small for a full-blown fight with a God.

He looked at the clock and the time it told suddenly made him weary.

“Where are you going?” Loki inquired as Bucky got up.

“Bed,” he replied curtly.

“You dare to go to sleep whilst I’m hovering around your residence?”

Loki obviously had meant his question as a threat, a reminder that Bucky was nothing but a Human to him, but he hadn’t failed to catch the underlying tone of incredulity.

“I don’t,” Bucky answered honestly. He indeed wondered how much sleep he would get, but depriving himself of sleep was even more foolish. He needed to be fit to deal with this being because he couldn’t afford to falter due to a lack of sleep.

“You can sleep on the couch,” he offered Loki who rose a single eyebrow as if Bucky was mad.

Maybe he was.

Without further exchange of words Bucky left the living-room and made for his bedroom. He let himself fall on the bed, staring at the ceiling and his hands clasped behind his head. This had been a very weird evening and he knew the days that would follow wouldn’t become any less strange.

He caught a brief, green shimmer of light spilling from underneath his door and Bucky immediately felt threatened. However, nothing happened.

He knew Loki had used magic - he had seen the images from his attack on New York - and it made him feel antsy.

Had Loki left or done anything nefarious? It gnawed at him up to a point where he got out of his bed to check on his guest.

When he entered the living-room he saw Loki sitting curled up on the sofa, reading a book. Loki’s eyes briefly tore themselves from the pages to look at Bucky and then back to his letters. “Do not fret. I only summoned a book,” Loki said.

Bucky hummed in the back of his throat. It was somewhat of an odd sight to see the God sit there, reading a book like nothing was amiss. The Soldier let out a breath he didn’t knew he had been holding and turned to leave again with a mumbled, “goodnight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? Loki is a little shit… Eheheh.

Loki was sitting on the couch, his nose buried in his book. He had already read this one a dozen times and more, but it was still one of his favorites and he needed to do something to pass time. He wouldn’t sleep - didn’t need sleep. Not now.

Before Odin had whisked him away to Midgard he had been in a cell for days on end, only the books his mother had send him to occupy him - and the possibility to sleep. The latter he had often tried but the nightmares had always woke him crudely, yet, he had gotten some resemblance of rest which he hadn’t gotten a lot when he had been under control of the sceptre.  _ Or with his time at the hands of the mad-titan _ , he thought sourly.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and focused on his book again.

Halfway through the page a buzzing sound penetrated the silence.

Loki quickly spotted the black device that he knew was a phone. Barton had used it and snippets of the archer explaining him how the device worked were still in his memory.

He sat up and grabbed for the item, peering at the screen.

Loki pressed the green button and put the device to his ear, but didn’t say anything.

“Bucky? Are you there?” Loki heard a familiar voice ask. It was the Man of Iron.

Quickly Loki shapeshifted into Bucky so he would sound like the man. He could have just altered his voice, but one never knew what the Man of Iron was capable of seeing with his meager technology.

“Yes,” Loki replied curtly.

“Ah, good. Any luck with the mission?”

Loki was silent for a heartbeat before he answered. “Specify.”

“Have you found Reindeer Games?” Tony sighed.

Well, that was some useful information. Apparently Bucky had sought him out because Stark had asked - ordered? - him to do so. Still, he hated the nickname Stark gave him. “Yes,” Loki answered irked.

“And?” Tony prompted.

“And what exactly? He is here, what more do you want to know?” Loki bit, his hackles rising.

“When will you bring him in?” came the inquire.

That explained a lot and yet it left room for more questions. Loki gritted his teeth. He didn’t want to be locked up in… Well,  _ anywhere _ , and apparently they had set out to catch him. If Bucky so much as tried to shackle him he would be in for a wild ride and a hard fight, golden bangle be damned.

Apparently he had been silent for too long.

“Well, you’re awfully prickly,” Tony replied offended. “Then again, I can imagine that when you have that arrogant bastard around one would become irritated,” and Loki heard him chuckle.

“If that is all?” Loki grated, not sharing the man’s mirth.

“For now. Just checking in if you’re still alive.”

“Goodbye Stark,” Loki said and pressed the red button on the phone, cutting of the conversation. If a conversation was what one could have called it.

Loki peered at the screen. The phone was unlocked and what he recalled from Midgardian phones was that they would lock with a code or something similar. Now that the thing was unlocked he figured he should take advantage of the situation.

He found his way to what Midgardians referred to as ‘the internet’ and he searched for more information about Bucky. He didn’t find much except for a couple of amateur videos made by bystanders. Loki chuckled at one such video, the black paint on Bucky’s eyes making him look like a Racoon.

After Loki was done with browsing the internet, he quickly found a couple of games to pass time. He especially favored a couple of puzzle games but after an hour or so they became boring and he moved on to the next game. They were too simple for him or he just didn’t understand the references - which was mostly frustrating when one tried to fill in a crossword puzzle.

Eventually the phone started to send him messages that ‘the battery needed charging’, which Loki paid no heed, until the screen just went black.

Irritated he put the device on the table and he stared at the wall for a while whilst processes all that he had learned about the former Asset. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing.

Eventually he went back to his book, losing track of time until a bleary-eyed Bucky entered the room, mumbling a greeting.

* * *

Loki looked up from his book and grinned at Bucky who entered the room.

“ _ That _ ’s just unsettling,” Bucky exclaimed as he saw the spitting image of himself sitting on the couch. He had no clue why the God had done that, but he wasn’t too happy with it.

Bucky had known about Loki’s abilities, but he had hoped he wouldn’t have to experience them first-hand.

Loki flexed the metal digits of his hand, looking at it and then grinning at him. “I like the arm.”

The only thing that differed between them were their clothes and the fact that the bangle was still around Loki’s wrist, the gold a weird addition to the metal of his arm. Bucky felt a shudder run up his spine.

“Change back. Now!” he growled, discomfort plain on his face. Why would he even bother to hide his unease? He was quite sure Loki wouldn’t like these games either if he pulled them off. On the other hand, the guy was _ Loki _ .

“Why? Because the Racoon asks me?” Loki taunted.

Bucky gave him a confused look, not understanding the reference.

With a golden shimmer of his Seidr Loki changed his appearance a bit, copying the image he had seen on the videos to look like Bucky with black eye-paint. “Racoon,” Loki motioned for his eyes.

Bucky wanted to say something but he stumbled over the words, nothing but loose letters falling from his lips as he sputtered and his rage flared to dangerous levels. His face contorted to a mask of anger.

Within a heartbeat Bucky was in front of Loki, his metal fingers tightening around the God’s throat. Loki grabbed at his metal arm, that smug smile still plastered on his face.

“Wipe that grin off your face before I do it!” Bucky shouted angrily, his grip tightening.

“Oh, you wouldn’t!” Loki taunted smoothly.

“Don’t tempt me!”

Still that smile stayed on Loki’s -  _ his _ \- face and for a moment Bucky imagined punching him to wipe the smile from the man’s features.

“Stark wouldn’t be pleased if you failed your mission.”

Bucky’s anger halted for a moment, making him stutter and trip over his words again. “What the- How?”

Then the anger came back in tenfold and he hoisted Loki to his feet after which he send the God flying through the room, crashing into a wall.

Thus far no fighting in his apartment...

Loki landed in an ungraceful heap and looked up at the Asset stalking towards him. “Change, NOW!” Bucky shouted.

The Trickster unfolded himself from his tangle of limbs and with a golden shimmer he shifted back to himself. The God probably figured he had taunted him enough, yet the smug smile stayed on his face.

Oh, how he still itched to punch that spoiled bastard, his metal hand clenching at his side. Loki was already scrambling to his feet, and in the throes of his anger Bucky decided to help him a bit, grabbing the other by the collar with his flesh hand and hoisting him up. Within a moment Loki was on the floor again as Bucky punched him in the face, the metal of his hand shattering the bone of the God’s nose with a satisfying crunch.

Finally that smile was gone.

Loki threw Bucky a venomous look, the blood pouring over his lip giving him a maniacal look.

“Don’t do that again!” Bucky growled and stalked into the kitchen.

Loki mumbled something but he didn’t quite catch what, nor did he care, but the Trickster didn’t follow him to his relief.

He was still angry, wanting to show the God that he wasn’t  _ that _ godly, but he also knew Tony wouldn’t be very pleased if he delivered Loki in a crumpled heap. Not to mention it wouldn’t do the both of them any good to fight.

Still, the idea was tempting.

He ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath to calm himself and pushing some flashing memories away, and made for the coffee-machine.

This had already became one hell of a morning and he started to lamnet what the rest of the day would bring. If Loki kept up this attitude he would find something to shut him up and deliver him to Stark as soon as possible, willingly or not.

The grinding sound of the coffee-machine soothed him a bit but the silence that came from the other room made the hairs on his neck stand on end. Bucky poked his head around the corner to see what Loki was up to, only to find him sitting on the couch again, his nose already healed and the blood gone as if nothing had ever happened.

“That was uncalled for,” Loki barked angrily when he spotted Bucky.

“No, you had it coming!” Bucky snarled, his anger flaring again. “What  _ you _ did was uncalled for,” and with that he turned back to the kitchen again, leaving a sulking Loki on the couch.

After a couple of minutes Bucky emerged from the kitchen with a steaming mug of coffee and sat down on the other end of the room. Right now he wanted as much space between himself and the God without losing him out of his sight.

Bucky picked up his phone from the table and arched an eyebrow when the thing didn’t respond. Of course that could be added to this already dreadful morning.

“It stopped working,” Loki said sourly and looked out of the window.

Bucky fixed him with a glare. “You hacked my phone?”

Loki snorted derisively. “Hardly. Stark called and it left the phone unlocked.”

_ That _ explained a lot. With a displeased growl he got up and searched for the charger, putting the device aside and waiting for it to have some power before starting it.

“What?” Loki bit vicious as he caught Bucky staring at him.

“Apologize,” Bucky replied calmly, more calm than he actually felt.

“If I felt remorse I might. I do not.” Loki grimaced and the runes on the golden bangle flared to life, the red scribblings a stark contrast to the gold. His breaths came in short gasps as he seemed to battle the pain he was experiencing.

Now it was Bucky’s turn to smirk, the retribution sending a pang of satisfaction through him. “How ‘bout that.”

Resolutely Loki got up from the couch. “Well, I thank you for your hospitality-” sarcasm dripping in his voice, “-but I have to go.”

“You‘ve nowhere to go,” Bucky reminded him again, taking a sip from his coffee, keeping eye-contact with the God.

“Neither am I keen on being locked up in a box by Stark,” Loki growled and made for the door.

“Wait!” Bucky commanded, letting a little desperation shimmer through in his voice.

He hadn’t expected that Loki would listen, but ever so slowly the man turned on his heel, fixing him with a predatory glare. Whatever he was going to say next, Bucky had to make it count or Loki would walk away and he would be back to square one.

“I know what it’s like when someone is controlling you,” Bucky said while briefly looking down. “Let me help you. After that… After that we’ll see how much of an ass you are and if I want to deliver you to Tony.”

* * *

Loki scoffed at the offer but he didn’t immediately storm out of the room, weighing his options. But what did Bucky know? Like he understood…

On the other hand, the man had spoken truthfully, his offer on helping him genuine. Loki had also seen the footage. Not what happened to the other, nor had he found his story, but Loki had recognized the look in Bucky’s eyes. The hollowness with which he had viewed the world as he had been used. Loki hadn’t had a mirror at the time when he had been under the scepter’s influence, but he recognized it nonetheless.

The man sitting in front of him looked different, and on some level Loki could resemble to that.

“Only if you tell me why you care,” Loki said cooly.

Bucky was silent, just blinking at him, before he answered. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

He caught a little bit of fear in Bucky’s eyes, fearing a rejection, something Loki was no stranger to as well. However, Loki also understood what the man had said - he didn’t trust the Soldier with his darkest secrets either.

With a sigh, and feeling a little bit defeated, Loki made for the kitchen.

The look on Bucky’s face he briefly caught said he hadn’t expected that and he trailed after the God. “What are you doing?”

“Making tea.”

“You can make tea?” Bucky joked.

“I may have grown up with slaves, servants and guards tending to my every need, but I do know how to make tea,” Loki said irritated. He opened a cabinet and pulled a pan from it, filling it with water to put it on the stove.

Bucky chuckled and Loki sharply turned on his heel. The smile fell from the other’s face and Bucky moved through the kitchen. “Using a pot to boil water is a little old-fashioned. Here-” Bucky grabbed the water-boiler and filled it with water, switching it on. “A water-boiler,” he shrugged and gave the God a wink.

Loki grumbled in the back of his throat but a little smile formed on his face nonetheless as he rummaged through the cabinets for a mug. He turned to the Solder and crossed his arms. “What do you propose?”

“You know the limits of that bracelet?”

“I know enough,” Loki huffed.

“We should explore the limits, maybe we stumble upon a solution.”

“Are you sure you can handle that?” The grin Loki gave him must have been unsettling because Bucky narrowed his eyes, alarm plainly readable on his face. “The previous round did not go so smoothly,  _ Racoon _ !” As the last word left Loki’s lips, another hot flare surged through his system and he wanted to shout but kept his teeth clamped on each other. It wasn’t the pain that made him want to scream but the frustration as the limitations started to become more and more clear.

“See. We just need to keep exploring.”

Loki gave him a venomous look. “You just like to see me suffer.”

Bucky shrugged one shoulder. “You tried to invade the planet and kill my friends,” he said matter-of-factly. “But I think you’ve been punished enough thus I bear no ill-will.”

“Well, you seem to be the only one who is thinking that,” Loki answered and shook his cuffed wrist.

“True. But I’ve also seen the footage of what you did and  _ you _ -” Bucky seemed to swallow his last words and it left Loki wondering.

By now the water-boiler was making an awful lot of noise and the little light on the device went off with a clack. Loki picked it up and poured hot water in his mug to make his tea and quickly made for the living-room. The kitchen was an even more dreadful place in his opinion.

Bucky quickly followed and restarted his phone. Silence stretched between them as Loki got lost in thoughts and Bucky played with his device. Suddenly the other broke the silence. “You’ve been playing games?” he asked a little baffled.

“A couple,” Loki shrugged. “They were boring. Too easy.”

Bucky let out an amused snort and all fell silent again save for Loki sipping his tea.

Eventually Bucky put the phone aside and he stared at Loki. The God wasn’t bothered by it - he was used to people staring at him. Yet, he felt that something was burning the tip of the other’s tongue. “Spill it.”

“I was thinking of more ways to get that thing off,” Bucky mused. Loki arched an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “Can’t you just take it of magically? Like, turning onto something so it falls off.”

Loki barked a laugh. “Let me humor you,” he said and shapeshifted into a snake. The golden bangle didn’t fall off, snuggly fit around his tail. When he turned back Bucky was gaping at him. “Does not work,” Loki shrugged.

Loki indeed had suspected that wouldn’t work but it had been worth a try. And the face Bucky gave him was worth the effort, making Loki chuckle.

“You can’t magically, I don’t know, break it?”

Loki thought on that for a couple of seconds. “I could, but it would take me months, maybe a year or longer.”

“We don’t have that much time,” Bucky murmured.

That made Loki laugh. “ _ You _ do not, I have.”

Bucky nodded, but it was more an absent minded nod than he had truly heard the jest the God had made. “But the thing is a punishment and that means there should be a solution to it too.”

“I do not really care for the rules set out for me,” Loki grinned and Bucky gave him a wry smile at his statement. “Why does Stark want to lock me up?”

A knock on the door prevented Bucky from answering and Loki looked at him questioningly. Bucky returned the look as if he was a deer at the tip of an arrow and he stood from his chair, motioning for Loki to be silent. Loki arched an eyebrow at that.

Silently but swiftly Bucky moved through the apartment, looking out of the windows. More banging on the door, this time more persistent.

“Mr. Barnes. We know you’re in there. NYPD, open the door!” came the muffled voice through the door.

* * *

“What the Hell!” Bucky muttered. How were they going to get out of the apartment? One look at Loki made him rephrase that sentence;  _ how were they going to get out of the apartment  _ without _ leaving a trail of dead bodies? _ Because Loki looked ready to tear the building down.

“Stay there,” he commanded and made for the door. He opened the door to a crack, trying to appear nonchalant and as if he wasn’t harboring a fugitive space-alien.

“Sir,” one of the officers addressed him. “You have been spotted on a parking lot yesterday evening and you haven’t happen to seen this man, have you?” and the man held up a picture of Loki.

Shit! How had they known? The licence-plate of his motorcycle wasn’t registered to him, he had taken a safe-route to make sure they were being followed, and nobody but a few knew he lived here and…

_ Nobody but a few.  _ Stark!

The realisation had to have shown on his face because suddenly one of the cops pushed against the door with his shoulder, trying to barrel his way in.

Bucky caught the man by the arm and neutralized him with a few quick punches. He spun on his heel, catching another who was working his way inside but he couldn’t grab the other two.

He quickly went after them, adrenaline already rampaging through his system and ready to knock the other two cops out cold. When bucky entered the living-room he came to a halt.

Instead of Loki there was a stranger standing in the living-room. The smile on the man’s face was familiar and instantly Bucky knew it was the God.

“Sir?” One of the cops asked his colleague a little unsure.

“This is what we’ve been warned for, it’s him,” the other cop said firmly.

“I assure you I am not. I am-” Loki’s words died in his throat as two guns were aimed at him and his eyes traveled to Bucky.

“Show yourself, Loki!” one of the cops barked.

Bucky swore under his breath. This wasn’t going to end well.

The moment the Soldier shrugged, Loki shifted back to himself, the golden glimmer a threat for the two cops who seemed more scared than anything else, and they shot.

Bucky was already on the move, grabbing the two cops by the collar and sending them flying through the room. Just as he had expected the windows shattered, black-clad man with guns sailing into his residence.

Loki was already taking up a defensive pose but Bucky just grabbed his arm in a death-grip with his metal fingers and dragged the God away. “Gotta go.”

If Loki would unleash his powers here - and he himself would join the fray too - they would put innocent civilians in danger. He didn’t know his neighbors but he was pretty sure they deserved better.  _ If _ they were going to fight anywhere, then it would be out on the streets.

“Why-” Loki began as Bucky jostled him into the hallway, not able to finish his sentence.

“Innocent bystanders,” he answered as if that would explain everything.

Bucky punched a hole in the wall and grabbed one of the emergency backpacks he had stored throughout the place and dragged Loki with him into the hallway.

Halfway down the stairs they were met by more cops, guns trained at the both of them.

Bucky was already moving, letting go off Loki’s arm and neutralizing the threat. From the corner of his eye he sometimes spotted Loki fighting the enemy off too. Mostly Loki just waited for someone to attack him but Bucky swore he had also seen the God making a couple attacks of his own, barreling through the pain the bangle gave him.

They made quick progress down the stairs - and a couple of cops were quicker than them as Bucky send them flying downwards. He briefly wondered why he found himself fighting in a tight apartment-complex  _ again _ .

Once they had made their way to the first floor, Bucky shattered a window and jumped out onto the fire escape outside. He stopped dead in his tracks as he viewed the gathering of cops on the floor, their gazes and guns aimed at him and Loki bumped into him.

“What-” the God started but one look down checked him. “Ideas?”

“Roof!” and without waiting for answer Bucky started to climb the stairs.

Gunfire opened and Bucky turned only to see Loki’s magical force-shield fend of the bullets as he climbed the stairs behind him. It wasn’t the magic that unnerved him but the grin on Loki’s face. “You really think you’re invincible, huh?”

“I am,” Loki shouted over the gunfire. “Especially regarding these Mortal idiots.”

“Cops on the roof,” he informed the God behind him and he ducked as a bullet ricocheted off the stairs above his head.

Loki leaped passed him, landing on said roof and a second later Bucky almost got blown of the stairs by an unseen force. When he entered the roof he saw Loki sitting on his knees, his breathing coming in sharp gasps and a dozen cops around him lying on their backs. He noted the angry red runes on the golden bangle.

“What the hell?” Bucky muttered under his breath. Then he reached for Loki, grabbing him by the neck of his attire and hoisting him up. “Suck it up,” he said harshly as he dragged the God near the edge of the roof.

Loki gave him a brief angry look but Bucky wasn’t going to waste their momentum.

“Jump!” he ordered and broke into a run, Loki beside him. Both of them leapt through the air, landing on the roof of the next building.

They never broke their run as they leapt from roof to roof as one, completely synchronized with each other, the cops on their heels.

The distance they could jump between buildings was far greater than the cops could, and soon they were just leaping and running to put some distance between them and their persurers.

Suddenly Loki grabbed Bucky’s arm, dragging him down another fire escape and entering an apartment through an open window. Luck was with them - or maybe the God had done something which made him know - because the residence was empty.

Before Bucky could ask questions the Trickster shushed him and both of them were enveloped in a golden shimmer.

“Act like you belong,” Loki commanded and made for the couch, sitting down like there wasn’t a care in the world. Bucky just stared at him with big eyes. The guy looked different  _ again _ , and…

When he looked down he discovered that he looked different too. He flexed his hand in front of his eyes which was no longer made of metal but actual flesh! He rubbed his hand over the arm, the feeling of skin odd to his senses yet the arm bore no feeling on itself.

Alarm blossomed in his chest but it didn’t have time to take root as one of the windows shattered and a cop barreled in.

Loki looked startled at the man, scanning him frightened.  _ Frightened  _ for fuck sake! As if he hadn’t just laid dozens of cops to waste and fled through the city.

The cop pointed the gun he was holding at Bucky and he fought every instinct not to attack. Slowly he put his hands in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re going to encounter some fighting and illusion shit from Loki’s behalf. I hope that it isn’t messy and understandable. Writing fighting-scenes clearly is difficult.

The cop had moved through the apartment without a word and when he had concluded that the men he was looking for weren’t there, he had moved on.

Loki and Bucky had moved on after that as well, not wanting, and being able to stay.

Loki had used his magic again to alter their looks, though he had made it so that when Bucky looked down he saw himself, but the reflection he caught of himself in the windows of the city through which they were moving, weren’t him.

“Where are we going?” Loki asked as he followed Bucky who swiftly and determined led them through the city.

“I’m going to whoop Stark’s ass!”

That gave Loki a halt and he grabbed the Soldier’s arm to stop him. Bucky roughly pulled himself free with a scowl on his face but he stopped his mad rush to look at the God.

“Not that I don’t support vengeance, but as you might understand I am not very keen to go there,” Loki said. He still didn’t know what Stark wanted from him, let alone that he trusted Bucky. “Besides, are you just going to barge in there and lay waste to everything or do you actually have a plan?”

“The plan is to kick his ass,” Bucky growled.

“Getting yourself killed, you mean,” Loki sighed. He caught a flicker of anger and defiance in the other’s eyes and patted his hands in the air in a soothing manner.

“You’re coming or not?”

Loki contemplated the offer. He really would love to kick the Man of Iron for his rude behavior, but one look at the golden bangle around his wrist checked him. His hand went to the metal and he twisted it around his arm, fumbling with the thing.

No words were needed as Bucky understood why the God wouldn’t come, and he slung his backpack from his back, pulling a piece of paper and a pen from it and scribbling something on it. “Here,” Bucky said and pushed the paper in Loki’s hands. “I’ll find you there,” and the Soldier slung the backpack over his shoulder again and walked off.

Loki looked at the paper and at the messy written address. With an afterthought he flicked his wrist to dispel the illusion around Bucky and he walked off.

Loki wandered through the streets of New York until he had found the place. It turned out the be a worn-down wearhouse and if the outside of the place was any indication on how the inside would look, it would be dreadful indeed.

He tried the door but it was locked. With a little bit of magic he unlocked it and he entered the building. For a moment the Prince wished he was back at the previous place for that had been better than what he encountered now. Then his mind wandered back to Asgard, his lascivious chambers, the servants that would attend his every need, the beauty of the Realm Eternal, and his heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

Snapped wires of electricity hung from a crumbling ceiling. Old, unknown machinery stood like silent sentinels around the place covered in a thick layer of dust. Stuffed in a corner was an old and dirty mattress, the wooden chair that stood in the middle of the room looked on touch away from breaking to splinters.

Loki sighed. With a glimmer of magic he repaired the chair and cleaned the mattress after which he laid down on the latter. He fidgeted with the golden bangle and slowly, exploringly, probed at the magic within with his own Seidr. It was going to take him months on end if he wanted to unravel it, but thus far he didn’t have any other options.

He could do what the Human had suggested, trying to find the solution that would get the bangle off, but that would be playing to Odin’s wishes and that wasn’t something he wanted. He would figure it out, one way or another.

Loki tried to unravel the magic for a while until he was starting to feel drained. He didn’t want to waste too much magic and thus he clasped his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

At some point he must have dozed off because a sudden bang of metal roughly pulled him from his reverie. Immediately the God was on his feet, his Seidr ready at his fingertips to defend himself. He hated being caught unaware.

Loki spotted someone moving through the room and he visibly relaxed when he saw the Soldier coming for him. “This is a dreadful place,” he said as a matter of greeting.

“Don’t worry. You won’t be staying here for long,” Bucky growled.

Suddenly Loki felt wary and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, his gut knotting painfully. What did the other mean by ‘ _ you _ won’t be staying for long’ instead of ‘we’?

Bucky seemed to notice that Loki had noticed and the air around them grew dense with tension. Loki didn’t speak, just narrowed his eyes and made himself ready for whatever the Soldier would throw at him - be it words or objects.

“I’m bringing you to Stark,” Bucky said with a low growl and made for the God to capture him.

Loki ducked away from Bucky’s grasping fingers and quickly spun to a place where he had more room to move and defend himself.

“Bucky, what-” Loki started but had to dodge again as the other lunged for him. Loki caught the Soldier’s wrist. “What happened?” he inquired sternly, hoping to get through to the man. This behavior was different from what Bucky had displayed the passed hours and Loki wanted to know why.

Bucky twisted out of his grasp. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way,” he growled. “But you’re coming with me.”

Loki slid into a battle-stance, no need for words to let the other know what his choice was; he wasn’t going to come along.

Bucky was on him within an instant, punching fast and relentless, and Loki had to duck and twist to avoid his blows. Normally he would launch attacks of his own, but he knew he couldn’t do that because he couldn’t afford the bangle to take him down, and thus he relied on his speed and abilities to dodge.

He got sorely pressed as they danced around the room. The God defended the punches effortlessly, blocking Bucky’s metal arm without batting an eye. Loki may have been considered weak and scrawny by Asgardian standards, he was still a stronger warrior than a Human, enhanced or not.

The Soldier drew a blade from somewhere and attacked without holding back. Loki didn’t summon a dagger of his own, knowing he would use it to attack. Bucky also seemed to pray on his inability to launch an attack of his own, unnecessarily leaving himself open for an attacks, inviting,  _ taunting _ the God.

The only hope Loki had was that the Soldier would tire before he did, but he guessed that would be a small chance. He  _ had _ to attack to come out of this on top and he had only  _ one _ change!

They twisted and spun through the room, crashing into walls, destroying machinery and the chair that had stood at the center of the room was shattered to tiny bits by now.

Loki purely played on the defense, studying Bucky’s movements and attacks, hoping to catch a pattern. But the guy was a whirling maze of different attacks, never doing the same thing thrice and it left Loki with little to work with. That was until he spotted an opening and on a whim took the chance.

He launched himself forward with a lung-tearing scream, the bangle already working its magic and trying to stop him but he barreled through the pain. Without holding back he hit Bucky in the temple, knocking him out with a single blow while the bangle tried to burn him up from the inside out.

With a gasp Loki fell to his hands and knees, almost choking on the agony that coursed through his veins. The magic was merciless as he felt his blood boil and black splotches swam across his vision. He couldn’t lose his consciousness and thus he focused his breathing to remain calm and to welcome the pain instead of fighting it.

The agony would make him bend, like a palm would bend under a desert-storm, but he, just like the palm, would not break.

After what felt like hours but couldn’t have been more than minutes, the angry hot flares that ran through his system started to lessen until it faded away completely.

He rolled to his back, panting heavily, every movement sending a jab of pain through his muscles. He turned his head to look at Bucky and noted that he was still out - at least some good luck for him.

When he felt like he could move again without his muscles screaming in agony, he put himself to his knees and dragged himself to the Soldier.

He checked for a pulse and was glad that he found one. At least he hadn’t murdered the guy, though that wasn’t a reason for his heart to make such an odd, little jump. Had he really grown to like this Human? Preposterous!

Next he examined the side of Bucky’s head. No visible wound but his punch would leave a nasty bruise. Loki called on his Seidr just to make sure the Soldier wouldn’t suffer a concussion, or worse; a fractured skull. He found no damage.

Just as he was retreating out Bucky’s head, his Seidr violently sucked him back into the Soldier’s mind.

Loki was a little awestruck as he witnessed first hand what had transpired in the last hours, explaining Bucky’s strange behavior.

* * *

With purposeful strides Bucky entered the Avengers Compound, searching for his target.

He was still angry and he was sure Stark had send those men. They had compromised everything he had worked for until now and he was sure the fragile bond he had with Loki had been shattered now. He could start all over again and he didn’t like it.

Hell, he wasn’t even sure if Loki had gone to the building or that Bucky had to go on a wild God-chase through the city after he had finished with Stark.

He still didn’t know what the inventor wanted with the Trickster. The others seemed to have divided opinions - some of them wanting him on the team, others wanting the God locked up on the raft, and he was sure that there were a couple who’d rather see Loki dead.

Bucky wasn’t sure where he stood with his opinion. In the last few hours the Trickster hadn’t been  _ that  _ horrible and the Soldier was still convinced that Loki’s hissy fit in New York a couple of years ago hadn’t been fully of his own violation. He had seen and studied the footage, and though the God had come across as evil and malicious at that moment, he had also seen small signs of some fishy things. Something greater and more dangerous had been at work there. Bucky wasn’t a hundred percent sure if that was due to the footage, or do to his gut-feeling - something he trusted more than anything.

Bucky rounded the corner and went straight to the lab, sure he would find the inventor there. Tony’s patterns had been easy to study, and seeing that the man had send in cops and had lost his objectives, he probably wasn’t sleeping.

Bucky was right.

With a scowl on his face he pushed open the door to the lab. “What the hell were you thinking?” he growled before Tony had even gotten a greeting of some sorts past his lips. “Sending cops after me!”

Tony turned to face bucky. “Hello to you too,” he said with a feigned smile. Bucky didn’t respond and just riveted him to his spot with a glare. “You sounded different on the phone,” Stark answered as if it would explain everything.

For a man who was so intelligent he could be so stupid at times. There was no lack of empathy or smarts there, Stark sometimes just seemed blinded by the obvious.

“That wasn’t me answering!” Bucky bit.

“You lost your phone around him?” Bafflement written on Tony’s face. “That is just reckless behavior.”

Bucky gave him a foul look at the berate he received. “It’s what a  _ Trickster  _ does!” He shouted, taking up defense for the God. Slowly he started to doubt if he was still willing to hand Loki over. Even if it was just out of spite.

Before Tony could answer he spoke again, the anger still evident in his voice. “And I said no contact!”

Tony shrugged. “I said I would contact you. It isn’t my fault that you’ve been so careless.”

The inventor’s nonchalance grated even more on Bucky’s nerves and his fists clenched at his side. “What do you want with him anyway? You’re gonna lock him up?”

“I don’t have to answer that.”

That was it! Within that second Bucky decided he was not going to hand Loki over on a silver platter to the mad inventor. If he wanted the God for whatever reason he hid, Iron Man could come collect the God himself.

“I’m not going to bring him to you.”

“And why is that? Are you going to compromise this entire mission just out of spite? We’re a team man!”

Wildly Bucky closed the distance between them with a couple of big strides. “No!” he hissed in Tony’s face who just looked at him a little offended for invading his space in such manner. “I’ve never been part of this team.”

Tony didn’t waver and answered camly. “Part of this team or not, you  _ are _ going to bring him in!”

“You’ve fucked up!” And with those words Bucky turned on his heel to leave.

“Don’t turn your back on me, Winter Soldier!”

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks and slowly,  _ threateningly _ , turned on his heel.

“You can bring him in willingly, or I’ll force you,” Tony shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“No.”

“Suit yourself,” Tony said calmly and continued to speak in a language Bucky knew all too well. He had hoped to never hear those words again and yet her was the inventor spinning them at him, pronounced perfectly. “Желаниe.”

_ Longing. _

“Pжавый.”

_ Rusted. _

“No!” Bucky shouted and launched himself at Tony, ready to shut him up.

“Семнадцать.”

_ Seventeen. _

Tony got the word out and pieces of his armour flew at him. Bucky smashed two pieces out of the air before they ever reached the man and he threw a punch aimed at his jaw. Tony ducked just in time, caught his suit’s gauntlet which quickly wrapped itself around his arm, and blocked Bucky’s next blow.

“Рассвет.”

_ Daybreak. _

Tony grated out the word under the visible strain that was put on him.

Bucky saw nothing but red, his anger trying to get the better of him, but more so was it fear that took hold of him. He needed to get out. Now! If Tony would complete the sequel… He didn’t want to hurt anybody.

“Печь.”

_ Furnace. _

Bucky broke for a run and suddenly something came flying for the Soldier and he was just in time to smash it out of the air, but he couldn’t avoid the next invention that came at him. Cold metal wrapped itself around his right wrist, pulling him backwards.

The words were already having their effect on him and a little part of his brain wanted to surrender, but he kept fighting it.

“Девять.”

_ Nine. _

“Доброкачественные.”

_ Benign. _

Bucky looked down at the metal ring and he tore it of his being without thinking. The next metal ring flew at him, this time aimed for his metal arm but he dodged.

He resumed his flight but out of nowhere - and probably from behind - more rings came at him and for the moment he was occupied with fighting the inventions.

He had a hard time dividing his attention between running, Tony - who was also coming at him now almost fully suited up - and the flying things. A blast from Iron Man's repulsor send him flying through the air and the rings wrapped themselves around his being.

_ Homecoming. _

“Один.”

The blind-hot rage didn’t diminish as he struggled with his bonds which had hauled him through the room and had plastered him against a metal wall. Whatever Stark had invented, it was strong and probably designed specifically for him.

Damn him!

“Возвращение домой.”

_ One. _

Before Tony spoke the last word he had the audacity to give Bucky a nasty smile. Weirdly enough Bucky’s thoughts went out to Loki. Not because he cared that much for the God, but because he knew he would be send after him, to retrieve him, no matter what the cost. Pangs of guilt and remorse were the last thing that ran through his system before the blinding rage dimmed.

“Грузовой вагон.”

_ Freight car. _

Bucky felt his mind go blank for a split-second and he stopped trashing his bonds,  almost going limp plastered against the wall.

“Солдат!” Tony said sternly.

The word penetrated his ears and drifted through his mind.  _ Soldier! _

He knew the correct answer.

“Я готов отвечать.”

_ Ready to comply. _

With a couple of clicking sounds the metal rings released him and the Asset fell to the floor, deftly catching himself and hauling himself upright.

Tony smirked. “And then to think there was once a day I wanted you dead.”

The Asset didn’t reply. He hadn’t been asked or commanded something, so why bother to speak?

“Winter Soldier, I want you to bring me Loki,” Tony commanded. “Alive.”

“And the rest of his condition?” he asked in a monotone,  _ merciless _ voice.

“If you harm him because he resists, so be it, that is his choice.”

* * *

With a gasp Loki exited Bucky’s mind, a hundred questions answered and a thousand more unanswered.

Bucky stirred for a moment but didn’t wake up, and Loki decided to put him on the mattress to make the man a little more comfortable.

The revelations shone a new light on the situation and now he was positively sure that Bucky had been brainwashed, had meant him no harm and chose his side! The former left a sour taste on the back of Loki’s tongue and involuntary he was swept back to his attack with the Chitauri - the reason he was here.

Loki shook his head to push the memories away.

He looked around the room, seeing the havoc they had created in their struggle, and with a bit of his magic he repaired the chair so he could sit down on something better than a dusty, concrete floor.

He took a moment to study the Soldier, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary - not that it would show in this state - but Loki could tell. He briefly considered tying the other up, just in case he would come back to conscious and would attack him again, but Loki decided against it.

He spotted Bucky’s backpack in a corner and fetched it, rummaging through the contents. At least there was some food there and a bit of water and it was only now that he felt the dryness in his throat. He gulped down almost the entire bottle and then refilled it with his magic - a simple trick but very useful - and put the bottle next to Bucky.

Loki also found a notebook. He decided to read it to pass time and still his curiosity.

It didn’t take long before Bucky regained consciousness. With a groan he put his hand to his head, his eyes slowly finding Loki who was already sitting up straight and ready for another attack.

“You’re reading my journal?” Bucky asked with a raspy voice while he reached for the bottle of water and drained the contents.

“Not the best I have ever read but entertaining nonetheless,” Loki deadpanned.

Bucky scoffed. “What the hell happened?”

“You have some dangerous problems, Winter Soldier,” Loki said calmly. He caught the brief gleam in Bucky’s eyes at the name but he didn’t make for him. The Soldier didn’t show any signs that he was going to attack and Loki relaxed.

“You don’t know half of it,” Bucky grunted, obviously trying to avoid the subject.

“I know more than you think, and not just from this journal.” the God threw the notebook at Bucky who deftly caught it. “Though I am still wondering what Stark’s motivations are,” he mused.

The Soldier quickly sat up, looking at him with narrowed eyes, suspicion written plain on his face. “What-”

“I got a peek into your mind,” Loki confessed and quickly added, “accidently,” as he noticed Bucky getting angry. “I saw what Stark did.”

Bucky was obviously dismayed, and Loki was sure he would be as well if someone had done those things to him - either using the man so vicious or scouring around in his mind like he had done.

“You have no idea why he wants to bring me in?”

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Sure he, or someone else, must have given you a reason otherwise you wouldn’t have sought me out in the first place.”

Bucky sighed. “It wasn’t just me. We, the Avengers, were all set in place. Different places around the world, waiting for you to show up. I was just the one closest to you.”

“How did you know I was coming?” Loki questioned but already gave the answer himself. “Thor!”

Bucky nodded.

“You informed them.” It was an accusation but Loki couldn’t refrain his voice from asking it in a questioning matter.

“I called it in. They all know.”

Loki nodded and briefly wondered why Thor hadn’t come for him yet. His brother hadn’t exactly tried to defend Loki - he hadn’t seen his brother at all since they dumped him in that cell awaiting trial - but he had expected Thor would at least have come for him. Even if it had only been to jostle him and try to talk some ‘sense’ in him.

“Now what?” Loki mused. Currently they had more than one problem on their hands. A golden bangle around  _ his _ wrist and Stark using Bucky for his own twisted designs. He didn’t quite recall when his personal problem had become  _ their  _ problem and vice versa, but the God felt quite resentful towards the Man of Iron for sending Bucky at him like this.

“We kill Stark.” Bucky made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world, harboring an anger and wrath behind those blue-grey orbs which made Loki feel a little giddy and malicious.

“Again, I do support your will for vengeance, but if Stark uses those words on you we are back where we started.” Loki fidgeted with his fingers, his index-finger running over the pad of his thumb. “I could, of course, counter that with those words as well but that is ju-”

“You wouldn’t!” Bucky exclaimed.

Loki gave him a look. “Oh, but I would,” he said darkly and then made a gesture for Bucky to calm down. “As I was trying to say, it is inconvenient to fight in such fashion. Especially if those other pesky Avengers decide to choose a side as well.”

“You obviously have a plan,” Bucky remarked and Loki nodded. Clever human!

He was silent for a moment, letting the suspense built and working on the other’s nerves just because he could, but also because he briefly questioned himself, not knowing if this was a wise idea.

Bucky, however, wasn’t doing well with the silence. “What?”

“I could magically destroy those triggers in your mind.”

* * *

“No!”

No way in hell that this God was going to tear his mind apart! Hydra had already used it as their playground, he wasn’t going to let Loki be the next one in line.

Loki only raised an eyebrow - he had expected the dismissive outburst.

“I’m not going to have a God of  _ Lies _ rummaging around in my mind!” Bucky said harshly and added, “I don’t trust you,” to emphasize his point even more.

“The feeling is mutual,” Loki grinned and weirdly enough Bucky could appreciate the comment. “Then what? You’re going to stuff your ears with cotton?” Loki deadpanned and gave him a small, amused smile.

The worst part was, Bucky was actually considering it. Anything but Loki playing around in his brain or someone using those words on him.

“Any progress on that bracelet?” Bucky asked, trying to change the subject.

“No. Like I said, it might take me years,” Loki said sourly. “And you are changing the subject.”

“You noticed,” Bucky said dryly, giving him a look that said he was done with talking about issue. “We need a plan.”

“We need to get out of this disgusting place,” Loki retorted, wrinkling his nose.

“We need to set priorities,” Bucky countered.

Right now they were in an abandoned warehouse with no comfort at all - something that didn’t bother Bucky, but the spoiled Prince seemed to get antsy.

Then there was the problem with the bracelet. Loki couldn’t attack. Well, he could, but it would cost him dearly. But the God’s defenses were good enough if they ran into some enemies.

That left the question what Stark exactly wanted with Loki and the shimmering anger and will for revenge itching under his skin.

Maybe they could combine the first and the latter problem in one solution.

“I might have an idea,” Bucky said. “It might need some fine tuning.”

“I’m listening.”

Bucky told Loki his ideas, and Loki made some good suggestions which they integrated in the plan. Within an hour they were on the move through the city, their destination one of the Avenger safe-houses.

They settled themselves in an old factory that had a little more than just a chair and a mattress, and made themselves dinner and having light conversations while Loki maintained an illusion.

Bucky was a little on edge for what was about to come. They had only one change and if they blew it, if something went wrong, then the consequences could be disastrous for the both of them.

After a couple of hours Loki suddenly said, “he is here.”

They both got into their positions and without knocking Tony entered the building, taking up the scene before him.

Bucky sat in a chair where Loki maintained an illusion that made it look like the God was bound there. For the last couple of hours this was what the trickster had been showing, and with that Bucky beating him up.

Loki had shape-shifted into Bucky and sauntered through the room - a sight that still unsettled the Soldier himself very much.

“Soldier!” Tony said and Loki as Bucky turned on his heel. “I had said that if he opposed a problem you could neutralize him in a way you saw fit, not that you needed to beat him up.”

“You won’t tell me what the hell you want with him-”

Tony nodded and finished his sentence. “And you thought he would have the answer.”

Loki as Bucky shrugged.

“Well, now you have him, I might as well tell you,” he said to Loki as Bucky.

Bucky himself - who looked like a beaten up and bloodied Loki - slowly lifted his head, narrowing his eyes at the inventor.

Bucky briefly wondered about the sanity of Tony. Was he going to reveal his masterplan right now? Had the movies and endless amount of villains he had fought taught him nothing? A quick glance at Loki confirmed that the God was wondering the same.

“I just want to bring him to the Avengers Compound to study his magic.”

“Why?” Bucky rasped in Loki’s voice.

“To make the world a safer place of course,” Tony quipped. “Fury was right. We are outgunned, especially regarding magic.”

“You want to study my magic so you can do… what? Make stronger weapons from it or against it?” Bucky asked.

“Whatever is necessary to keep earth safe!” Tony answered harsh.

“You’re coming with me, Reindeer Games,” he said, moving for Bucky, Stark’s armour already crawling into place over his form.

“I have heard enough,” Loki said with a growl which drew a brief, raised eyebrow from Stark who then ignored him and proceeded his advance on Bucky.

The moment Iron Man touched Bucky - from whom Tony still thought was Loki - the illusion fell, showing Bucky calmly sitting in the chair, unbound. Bucky couldn’t see Tony’s face behind the metal mask but he could imagine it very well as he heard Stark muttering in surprise.

Bucky didn’t want to give Tony a moment to recover from his stupor and flung himself at the man, trying to punch him. Iron Man easily blocked it, as Bucky had expected, and immediately he pushed a second assault which got stopped mid-punch.

“Cease your attack now, Soldier! Stand down!” Tony shouted.

Bucky paid him no heed. Anger coursed hot through his veins, his vision narrowing only to focus on the man in the metal, his mind flooded with only on desire: revenge.

He was vaguely aware that Loki was around too, but as they had agreed upon the God would stay on the sidelines and aid the Soldier with magic where necessary and defend himself if Tony came at him.

Both Bucky and Tony pushed their attacks. They threw punches and kicks whenever they spotted an opening, Bucky twisting this way and that to stay clear of the beams Tony shot at him, Iron Man on his turn hard pressed by the sheer strength that was fuelled by Bucky’s rage.

For a moment Tony caught hold of Bucky, a stalemate of less than a second but what felt like minutes, and both took the moment to draw a breath. At least, that was what Bucky thought they did.

“ _ Longing _ .” The russian word penetrated Bucky’s ears as Tony spoke it with a panting breath.

He could feel the word tug at something in his brain. He didn’t want to give in and tried to shut the feeling out with his rage, but if anything, it only seemed to fuel that tugging.

Bucky doubled his efforts, attacking Iron Man relentless who suddenly kept parrying his every move or simply took the hit in favor to return one.

“ _ Rusted _ .”

A flash briefly blinded Bucky’s sight as the word hooked itself in his mind. He could feel himself starting to slip, like water running through the cracks. Then a sudden calmness washed over him and Bucky’s slowly blurring vision started to clear again. He could feel the odd sense of something countering the words, snapping at the pull that tried to drag him down under and back to the Asset.

Taking advantage of the situation Bucky fought on, throwing punches left and right and pushing Stark backwards with his attacks.

The man started to sound frantic, almost desperate as he kept spitting the russian words. “ _ Seventeen _ .  _ Daybreak _ .”

It was weird to hear the words without them taking further root, the serenity that coursed through him giving him a much better focus at the task at hand; neutralizing the enemy!

“ _ Furnace _ .”

Still Bucky felt a sense of despair. What if this was something new? The calm before the storm, so to speak. What if by the last word he suddenly toppled over the edge? Then all would’ve been for naught and he would lose his free will and Loki would get locked up in a box to be used as guinea-pig.

Suddenly Stark broke his assault on Bucky and the Soldier had to catch himself mid-attack. He spun around just in time to see Iron Man flying at Loki, barreling into the God with full force.

The feeling of calmness left his system as if someone had flicked a switch. The sense of dread spread through him as he feared for what would come, or better said, the part of him that would come for him.

Loki was easily keeping up with Iron Man, his Godly powers far greater than that what was harboured within the suit.

It was only now that Bucky realised Loki had been playing with the biker-gang who had attacked him on the day they had met. Had Loki truly wanted, he would have raised his kill-count without breaking a sweat.

Bucky launched himself into the fray just as the next word in the trigger-sequence was uttered by Stark. It felt as if he received a punch in the gut and head at the same time, but the Soldier would not be deterred.

With a lot of effort he pulled Iron Man from Loki and Bucky caught the green shimmer of magic as the serenity washed over him once again.

They could win this as long as they kept their efforts combined.

Bucky was currently crouching low, having landed lightly from a mid-air attack and looking up at Tony with rage still shimmering in his blue-grey eyes. Iron Man was already on his hind-legs as Bucky had driven up the pressure to wear out his suit. Even though they hadn’t won yet, Bucky’s confidence grew.

That was until from the corner of his eye he saw some very familiar metal rings flying towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last chapter of this fic. After this there will be a short epilogue and then this story is over.

Loki saw the metal rings flying towards Bucky and with a quick leap he was smashing them out of the air. The things were tedious, not staying down but just hovering into the air again to resume their way to their target.

He twisted and turned to keep them away from the Soldier while he was still keeping the spell in place that countered the trigger-words. If he wanted to destroy the rings he would have to let go of that spell for a brief moment and he didn’t know how that would affect Bucky. Yet, he had no other options. Stubborn man, if only he had let him take out the words of his brain this fight would have been a lot easier.

Loki let go of the spell and immediately he felt Bucky’s aura shift. He didn’t have much time and as quickly as he could he destroyed the rings.

Stark had kept mumbling the words, probably in some vain attempt which currently wasn’t as in vain as it should be.

“ _ One _ .”

Loki started the process of reweaving the spell and Bucky called out to him in distress but kept fighting on. He had to admit, he was impressed by the Soldiers persistence and stamina, especially since Bucky prevented the Man of Iron getting to him.

The spell took hold right before Tony uttered the last word, and as it was spoken the air suddenly seemed to thicken with anticipation. Both Stark and Bucky seemed to hold their breaths.

Loki gritted his teeth as he felt the forces from Bucky’s mind batter at his Seidr, trying to get passed the blockage.

As soon as Bucky realised that nothing happened he barreled the Man of Iron to the floor. Loki could see how he digged his metal digits into the suit with tremendous effort, aiming to destroy the glowing core of the suit.

For a moment it seemed as if Stark was helpless, not able to fight the Soldier who kept him pinned to the floor, but the subtle shift in the suits energy-patterns told Loki that something was building up. And that something could possibly be devastating.

With Godly speed he made for the two combatants, weaving another spell while still maintaining the one on Bucky. The suits power unleashed and Loki magically blocked the ray of whatever it was that tried to roast the Soldier.

The energy of the beam was locked close to Tony’s chest, Loki’s forcefield barely keeping it at bay, but tips of the metal fingers Bucky had dug in were gone.

Loki felt as if he was being pushed together by two tremendous forces; on one side Bucky’s mind and on the other the beam of energy from the Man of Iron. He needed to let go of at least one force before they would tear him asunder.

He grabbed Bucky by the neck to pull him out of harm's way, not caring to be careful and just throwing the man across the room as he let go of the forcefield.

The beam released, blasting a hole in the ceiling and those above it, tearing at the buildings structure and setting rubble to rain down upon them.

The Man of Iron shot away, aided by the power of whatever gave him the ability to fly underneath his feet. Quikly he was upright again, facing the God. The glowing thing in his chest was mangled up but still working.

“Loki, now! Finish it!” Bucky shouted at him.

“I have to let go,” he shouted back, a little edge of despair creeping in his voice. In order to bring Tony down with a single attack - and he only had one single attack - he would to have let go of the spell that kept Bucky’s mind from falling into a dark pit.

“Do it!”

Loki didn’t need to be told twice. He released the spell as Bucky let out a sickening scream behind him.

With his dwarven-made dagger in hand which he enhanced with his Seidr, Loki leapt forward. He felt the golden bangle around his wrist flaring to life, the by now familiar hotness burning his skin and taking root in his blood.

The Man of Iron surged towards him.

Loki gritted his teeth, biting through the pain and letting his rage run free. As they collided Loki drove his dagger with all his might and magic into the glowing part of the suit.

They both staggered backwards from the impact and Loki fell to his knees as the magic from the bangle tried to eat him alive. He felt as if someone was flailing the flesh from his bones while lava ran through his veins. Black splotches clouded his vision and the smell of burned flesh filled his nostrils.

A brief look at the Man of Iron told him that he was out of the battle as well, the glow in his chest diminished as he didn’t get up.

Bile rose in the back of Loki’s throat, the bangle not ceasing its punishment on the God.

He looked to the side to see Bucky lying flat on his stomach.

The scraping of metal penetrated through the rush of blood in his ears and the shadow of someone walked passed him towards the fallen Soldier.

There was the one thing, the one  _ person _ , which they hadn’t calculated into their plans and possible outcomes.

The Mortal otherwise known as Captain America.

“What have you done?” Steve berated Loki more than asked but the Trickster couldn’t answer. He was swallowing to keep himself from vomiting on the floor and he fell flat to his stomach, no longer able to bear his own weight as his body convulsed. He felt pathetic, weak, and the agony was almost unbearable.

The black splotches in front of Loki’s eyes grew bigger and more frequent. It felt as if the magic was tearing at the seams of his mind and if it didn’t stop, or if he didn’t pass out, he feared it would eat his mind.

From the edges he could feel the darkness creeping in and on the background Bucky and Steve traded words which were mostly lost to his ears. Yet, he caught one sentence which hovered around in his mind and even sparked a little despair within the God before he fully lost consciousness.

“ _ Ready to comply _ .”

* * *

“He’s innocent!” Bucky all but shouted at Steve.

“He tried to kill me.”

“So did I!”

A couple of days had passed since their fight. Agents from somewhere had poured into the factory to help Tony. It had taken a lot of arguing from Steve to make sure Bucky wasn’t taken into custody, but Loki had been taken.

The Asset had watched it unfold in front of his eyes while something within him had clawed and screamed that it was wrong, but the Asset didn’t care. He hadn’t gotten a command and thus he had stayed put.

Steve had taken him to… somewhere, another safe-house probably, as he didn’t deem it a good idea to bring Bucky back to the Avengers Compound.

The days had passed by in some sort of blur, Steve talking to him from which he only remembered flashes, trying to get Bucky back and push the Asset to the recesses of his mind. It had been slow progress but eventually Bucky felt as himself again.

This was the first normal, healthy and sane conversation he held with Steve. Well… sane? Steve was being a stubborn ass.

“You didn’t try to take over a planet,” Steve said almost poutingly.

“No, but I murdered dozens of people.”

“That is different!”

“HOW?” Bucky shouted. “How is that any different, Steve? Being controlled is being controlled, damned be that he tried to take over the planet!”

Steve didn’t respond and bucky sighed irritated, clenching his fists at his side. Immediately he was reminded about the state of his metal hand.

For what must have been the hundredth time he put his hand in front of his face, looking at it and flexing his mangled fingers, the tips of the digits gone. Had Loki not put up the shield to protect him then his entire hand might have been gone. Had Loki’s magic only wavered a single inch, his fingers would have been gone all the way to his knuckles.

He didn’t have feeling in the limb but it still felt weird. He could still pick things up even though it was meagerly and clumsy, but he would adjust to that too, eventually.

“Look at the footage. He wasn’t in his goddamn mind,” Bucky said exasperated and dropped his hand to his side.

“I was a little busy with bringing him down. And he still did it,” Steve retorted stubborn, but Bucky could hear the strength in Steve’s voice waning. Captain America or not, he knew Bucky was right.

“The world ain’t black and white.”

“No, but I’m not keen on helping a war-criminal either,” Steve said with a small voice.

“You’re already helping-”

“You. Yes, I know. But you’re not a war-criminal.”

“Different subject,” Bucky said gruff, because they would just be going round and round in circles for now. He was sure he could convince Steve to see it from his point of view, especially after he showed him the footage and pointed out the details, but right now he was irritated and he didn’t want to fight his friend. “What about Stark?”

“What about him?” Steve asked surprised.

“Did they put him into custody?”

Steve looked at the floor and barely audible said, “no.”

Anger washed over him. This was unjust! “He used me!” Bucky said heated. “Those words- They just let him get away with it. This isn’t fair!”

“I agree-” Steve started but Bucky just kept ranting.

“He used me to capture Loki, wanted to use him for his own twisted ‘righteous’ ways. He is so blinded by doing good that he can’t even see wrong! Is this the definition of a hero? Did he just buy his way out? How could they-” Bucky choked on his own words and instead just let out a frustrated growl in the back of his throat.

“I know, but there is nothing we can do.”

Bucky recoiled “You agree with Stark?”

“I-”

“You think this was just?”

“No.”

“Then how is this any different?”

Steve looked up at him, the stubbornness fading from his blue eyes, catching his friend’s meaning.

The world harbored all shades of grey. Controlled, brainwashed or completely wrapped up in trying to do the right thing, shaped by their pasts, all their actions belonged in that grey area. The outcomes of those actions had been the only difference.

But maybe Bucky suffered from tunnel-vision, didn’t want to acknowledge that Loki had an evil streak, but then again, so had he. And so had every person. It were the choices one made afterwards.

Steve got to his feet and put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “‘Till the end of the line.”

Bucky nodded. “Glad you understand.”

“Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked as he trailed after Steve.

“To talk to the arrogant God,” Steve said firmly.

“Where did they put him anyway?” Steve was silent and Bucky gave him a soft punch on his arm to show his irritation.

“The Raft.”

* * *

The Humans had made quick work of transporting him while he had been unconscious. When Loki had opened his eyes he was already under the surface of the ocean, dragging him along corridors off to the Norns-know-where.

He hadn’t resisted then, still sore and aching in various places from the punishment of the bangle. He was also confident that he would escape their clutches so why waste the energy?

His captivators - whoever they were - had ordered him to take of the bangle. He could not, which he had tried to explain them, but they thought he lied. A fair reasoning indeed for someone who bore the title  _ God of Lies _ , but in this case the truth.

He hadn’t given an inch and in the end the Mortals had tried to pry the contraption off his being, but, as he had expected, to no avail. He had told them they could cut of his hand to take it off but that it would evoke his relentless wrath, and as their sea-ship would sink he wouldn’t be the one that would die. Even the Humans seemed abhorred by that suggestion.

Eventually they had grown weary of the God, and after what seemed like a thousand scans from their feeble technology later, Loki had been thrown in a small cell.

The blue clothing they had been given to him itched, there was nothing to do, no visitors except for the silent fools who brought him tasteless food and there was no-one in the adjacent cells. He briefly had wondered if that was on purpose, afraid that Loki would wage his Silver Tongue, because he was sure earth didn’t lack criminals.

He wasn’t sure how much hours or days had passed but he had filled his time with resting, exercising, thinking and magically plucking at the Seidr in the bangle - which, to his astonishment, wasn’t picked up on by the Humans. Or they just ignored it.

Pathetic.

The outer doors to the cell-block opened and Loki hauled himself to his feet as he watched Bucky approaching his cell. Loki's hackles immediately rose as he laid eyes upon the Captain.

“Well, well, it must be a special day if I get visited by two soldiers,” he mocked with a grin on his face.

“Cut the crap, Loki,” Bucky growled. “I’m not the one who put you behind bars.”

Loki chuckled. “From my point of view you are the one imprisoned,  _ Winter Soldier _ .” The only evidence that his words had hit home was the slight twitch in Bucky’s jaw. “To what do I owe this unpleasant visit?”

“He’s not gonna give us anything, Buck,” the Captain said irritated. “We’re wasting our time.”

Bucky only stared at the God with narrowed eyes. Loki folded his hands behind his back, his thumb running over a grove in the palm of his hand. He was slightly irked by the silent treatment, something with which he couldn’t do much for a good portion of his power laid within his words.

“You have come here with a reason, Captain. Might as well share it,” Loki said as his green eyes fixed on the man.

Steve didn’t wither under that glare and to his credit he even spoke calmly - something not many were able to do. “Bucky thinks you’re innocent, yet I find that hard to believe.”

“Why does it matter?” Loki snarled. Steve just looked at him and didn’t speak which drew a mocking laugh from the God. “Oh, I see. The Captain doesn’t like to see innocent people locked up. The everlasting drive to do good. The  _ right _ thing. You’re just like lady Romanoff, not able to handle a little red on your ledger.”

“Leave her out of this!” Steve snarled.

“Ah, did I struck a chord there, Soldier?” A wolvish grin spread across Loki’s features.

“Loki!” Bucky growled, demanding his attention. The God’s piercing, green eyes seemed to soften a little when he looked from the Captain to Bucky.

“Spill it,” Loki demanded with a huff, his own brusque way of showing he was a little bit willing to talk.

“Why?” Bucky asked calmly.

“Specify.”

“Why did you attack earth?”

“You never asked before.”

“I’m asking now!” Bucky was getting agitated.

Loki wanted to ask them again if it did matter, but maybe if he took a different approach there would be something to gain. “Same reason as you did.”

Bucky looked at Steve and shrugged. “Told you.”

“He hasn’t told us anything,” Steve countered.

Bucky looked at Loki, fixing him with a glare while he spoke monotone, “It’s as good as you’re gonna get.”

Loki’s lips tugged at the corners. He was amused that Bucky understood him on some level. It was also unsettling and compassionate at the same time, not that the God was one for sentiment. Yet it made him feel a little more pliable towards him.

“The scepter-” Loki started, carefully weighing his words before he spoke. “The scepter housed a stone, a special one which is sought by many creatures out there. They are… powerful and merciless in their search to obtain the items.”

“So just because you wanted a shiny stone you tried to enslave earth?” Steve asked baffled but angry.

“Enslaved,” Loki echoed and looked at Bucky who quickly drew the right conclusion and spoke for him.

“They’d do anything to get to the stones, whatever is in their way gets killed or used.”

Loki didn’t feel like giving them any more, either confirming or denying Bucky’s conclusion, and thus he was silent.

“You could show some remorse,” Steve said with disgust.

_ That _ evoked the God’s anger, and with both fists he banged on the glass, hard. Again neither Soldier seemed impressed but he could see the brief flicker of fear and wariness in their eyes.

“Do not pretend you know everything,” Loki growled enraged. “Do not pretend you know what horrors have befallen others afore they have told you. And don’t even think that not a week goes by where I don’t lamnet my actions.”  _ Damn _ ! The latter he hadn’t meant to spill, yet the words were out before he was aware, driven by his anger.

“You’ve got a weird way of showing that remorse,” Steve tried calmly but Loki caught the wobble in his voice.

“Steve, you don’t know what it’s like to be unmade,” Bucky said calmly. “To have someone play around in your brain.” Bucky briefly looked at the floor, pain crossing his features and Loki felt some sympathy for the man.

“Still,” the Captain said stubborn.

Loki sighed exhausted, straightening himself again. “What do you want to hear? An apology? Fine! I’m sorry. But we all know that does not change anything.”

“Are you?” the Captain pressed relentless.

Loki’s jaw twitched and behind his back on of his hands clenched in a fist. He might be a trickster and a liar, he was also a Prince and his apology wasn’t one to take lightly because he rarely handed them out.

Bucky looked up and gave him a strange look. It was only then that the God realized that his emotions were plainly written on his face and visible in his posture. He put his mask in place and forced his body to relax, to show that he was still in control.

“If that was all?” Loki asked coldly.

“We could break you out,” Bucky proposed out of nowhere and Loki felt his composure shake again.

“I am not coming,” Loki answered cooly and he lifted his chin in the air.

“Suddenly feeling righteous?” Steve bit.

Loki bared his teeth, anger hitting him like a tidal wave and he leaned menacingly against the glass. “Do you truly think this confinement can keep me in?” he hissed. “If I had wanted out, I would have done so by now. Mortals cannot stop me.”

It wasn’t completely a lie but it wasn’t the truth either. He had pried at his confinement and afore he had gotten anywhere the bangle had flared to life, sending a hot flare through his veins as a warning. The other half was that he wanted to get out of this prison on his terms, not by those of the Mortals, self-proclaimed super-heroes or not.

“Is it bec-” Bucky began as his eyes traveled to Loki’s wrist, the ugly blue tunic hiding the bangle.

“Yes!” Loki said resolutely, cutting the man off. Loki wondered how much the Soldier had told Rogers.  _ If _ he had told him anything at all.

Bucky nodded.

Very much done with this interrogation Loki gave Bucky one last look. “My offer still stands,” he said and then turned around, ending the conversation. Without further words the men left and Loki sat down on his cot, leaning against the glass wall that formed the headboard, his legs crossed at the ankles. 

He wondered - for what must have been the hundredth time - if he indeed was sorry for his attack on Midgard. He had tried everything in his power to make the invasion fail, to make the strong Humans of earth form a group so they could get ready for something far greater, more powerful and ruthless than himself.

A slight tremor went through the raft, momentarily drawing him from his thoughts, but nothing happened.

His mind wandered back.

He had been blinded by the stone that had been harbored within his sceptre. The Mad Titan had tortured, molded and used him for his own scemes; all things that hadn’t left him much choice. And thus he hadn’t felt remorse for the passed couple of years. If anything, he had felt pity for himself, but more so loathing. He wasn’t going to cry over it. Yet, his eyes stung with the tell-tale sign of oncoming tears.

Loki folded his hands in his lap, his thumb running over the pad of his index finger, and sighed.

Still, if he had had free will of all that had befallen, he wouldn’t have done it. He wouldn’t have attacked earth. Mostly because he hadn’t known that the Tesseract was on Midgard and harbored power as well, but also because he wished the Humans no harm. The realm had often been his playground and he only wanted to pull some mischief and create chaos, not rule it. He had never wanted to rule a kingdom, not Asgard, not Jotunheim and not Midgard. All his life he had only wanted one thing and that was inherently tied to his brother.

A single tear escaped his eyes and he caught it with his finger, marveling at the salty drop of water as he put his hand in front of his face. Maybe he indeed felt remorse for what he had done.

Just like Barnes…

They both had done what had been needed to be done, but it was only now that Loki truly regretted it.

Without a sound the golden bangle fell from his wrist and landed in his lap.

* * *

Bucky walked through the corridors of the Raft, Steve by his side. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had ended up here if Steve hadn’t helped him, making his case and telling the world he was innocent. The thought made him shudder.

Loki’s words still resounded in Bucky’s mind;  _ My offer still stands. _ Should he take up on that offer or let it slide? He wasn’t sure he could trust the God, yet the offer had seemed genuine, twice.

He caught Steve looking at him and Bucky glared back.

“Is he worth all the trouble?” Steve asked and a slight discomfort crept over him as his friend fed him his own words. Slowly Bucky nodded. “You’ve started to root for this guy?” Steve asked a little baffled.

“No,” Bucky replied defensively but the look Steve gave him checked him. “Maybe,” he amended. “I just-” he took a deep breath. “I just understand where he’s coming from.”

“Has he told you?”

“No. But he didn’t need to. I saw the footage, got stuck with him for a couple of days and all the signs were there. Simple math.”

“So, what-”

“Well, that didn’t give us much,” the voice of General Ross cut in, silencing Steve. “I thought you said you could make him talk.” His words were clearly directed at Bucky who had voiced his confidence in Loki’s innocence to the General to get them to talk to the God.

“He gave more than you ever could get from him,” Bucky shrugged.

Irritation flared in Ross’ eyes but he kept his composure. The General knew Bucky was right because Loki hadn’t given an inch when they had interrogated him, not answering a single question by remaining silent or just giving an evasive reply.

“Maybe I should just give you the cell adjacent to his so you can get more from him,” Ross replied cold.

“We’ve been over this,” Steve spoke before Bucky could, trying to keep a lid on the situation.

“We have, but there are still governments who are concerned,” said Ross as they walked to the platform where a helicopter was waiting for the Soldiers.

_ As they should be _ , Bucky thought bitterly.

Maybe he should take up on Loki’s offer. Have him clean out the words to show he, at least, wasn’t a danger or a liability anymore.

“That might be, but I still stopped Stark and I don’t see him locked up here,” Bucky huffed.

“That is a different matter.”

“It’s not,” Bucky countered harshly.

A sudden tremor went through the raft. Steve’s eyebrows knotted and Ross seemed a bit concerned. Something was amiss. The raft wasn’t supposed to shake and Bucky felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Someone came running to them. “Sir. Someone just landed on the roof. Should we let him in?”

Screens around them flared to life showing a blond man with a red cape standing on their roof.

“I don’t think you can keep him out if you want to,” Steve said, his lips tugging at one corner in amusement.

The General made a motion with his hand and a part of the roof above them opened. They saw the man on the roof looking left and right as someone spoke to him through speakers, and not a second later the man landed in the room.

“Captain!” the man said with a booming voice, clearly very happy to see Steve.

“Thor,” Steve acknowledged the man with a smile.

The man’s eyes wandered to Bucky, his brows furrowing for a moment and then smiling at him. “You must be Bucky. I have heard a lot about you.”

Bucky nodded cautiously.

“Well, if we’re all passed the introductions you can tell us why you are here.” Ross sounded irritated. Then again, it wasn’t every day you had a God landing on your prison while another was locked in said prison.

“I have come to collect my brother. His punishment is at an end.”

Ross scoffed but Bucky felt his lips tug at the corner in what might have been a smile. It meant that Loki had figured out how to take the bangle off or Thor was here to do it for him.

“Well, maybe in your world but here he’s still a war-criminal,” Ross said stern.

“I wouldn’t argue with him if I were you,” Steve said casually and then nudged Bucky. “Anyway. Thank you for your hospitality, General, but Bucky and I will leave now.”

Bucky tried to argue but Steve just dragged him along to the helicopter, talking over whatever he had to say. “Thor, give me a call when you’re back. We should catch up.”

The door of the helicopter slide shut and quickly they were taking off, leaving the raft, and Loki and Thor, behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day earlier than normal, but I won’t be around to post it tomorrow (and because certain platforms keep fcking up pre-made posts). This is the epilogue of this fic and therefore it’s shorter than usual. I hope you all enjoyed it and I really appreciate comments and your thought on this one.

Weeks had passed since their visit at the Raft and news had quickly spread that Loki was gone. Bucky didn’t know the details of how Thor had got Loki out and a big part of him didn’t want to know either. Maybe it was for the best. At least he could get his life back in order now.

He and Steve had been on the move, the couch he was sitting on in their current dreadful residence in Poland.

They had decided to go wherever they pleased or where they felt they were needed, but mostly they had tried to figure out a way to clear Bucky’s head of those trigger words. Their search hadn’t proven fruitful and it often took his mind back to Loki’s offer.

Oddly enough, Bucky found that he also missed the God sometimes; he had truly taking a liking to the arrogant bastard. On that first day on the parking-lot he had offered Loki a possible friendship, which Loki had immediately discarded, and the thought made him smile. Maybe not friends, but at least acquaintances with a mutual understanding. He was sure the God would spit on that notion but he was also sure that Loki would do that with an amused gleam in his eyes.

He at least hoped Loki wasn’t getting himself in to much trouble.  _ Yeah, not a change! _ Bucky chuckled.

“What are you laughing about?” a familiar voice next to him said.

Bucky quickly turned on the couch, staring wide-eyed (and more than ready to fight) at the man next to him. “Shit man, you almost gave me a heart-attack!” He forced himself to relax and stared at the God. “How did you get here?”

“Magic,” Loki answered mysterious with a big grin on his face.

“What is  _ he _ doing here?” Steve exclaimed as he entered the room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the Trickster.

“And good day to you as well, Captain,” Loki said smoothly.

“I don’t considered a day that you’re here ‘good’,” Steve deadpanned. Still, he walked to one of the chairs and made himself comfortable, but Bucky could see he kept himself ready for whatever Loki would throw at them.

Loki moved through the room, looking around disapproving. “This is-”

“Dreadful. Yes, I know,” Bucky finished his sentence which drew a small smile from Loki.

“Why are you here?” Steve growled.

“I didn’t come here to talk to  _ you _ ,” Loki bit vehemently and gave Steve a look that he should beat it or Loki would incinerate him on the spot - if not with words, then with magic.

“Fine, I’ll leave,” Steve said grudgingly and left the room.

“You know he’s around the corner and can hear everything, right?” Bucky said matter-of-factly.

Loki smirked. “Oh, I’m counting on it.”

“Spill it,” Bucky said with a grin, feeding Loki his own words.

Something intangible washed over Loki’s features and he fidgeted with his hands. Bucky couldn’t quite place it but it looked as if he was nervous, making him look a lot smaller than he had seen so far from the God.

“I ah-” Loki began and swallowed. “I came to thank you and ask you if you have thought about my offer.”

Bucky stared at him. A sign of gratitude from the stubborn God? That was something new.

“What for?” Bucky asked.

Loki’s smile faded and he clenched his jaw. When he spoke it was barely audible and Bucky had to lean in to catch the words. “For having faith in me when no-one did.”

Bucky nodded. “It wasn’t for you.”

Even though it sounded harsh, Loki easily picked up on the underlying meaning and warmth with which Bucky had said it.

Loki’s little smile was back. “And my offer?”

Bucky was silent for a moment, thinking on it, before he said, “yes,” the same time as Steve walked in and said, “no!”

“Steve, this isn’t your choice.”

“I don’t trust him!”

“I do!”

“He is a liar and a war-criminal!”

“I am right here in the room!” Loki said loudly, stopping the bickering and sending shivers down Bucky’s spine. He might trust the God but he just got a firm reminder of the man’s power.

“Steve, we’ve been looking for weeks and we haven’t even found the start of a trail. Might as well.”

“Still don’t trust him,” Steve muttured.

“The feeling is mutual,” Loki countered sharp.

Bucky had a thousand questions about it. Would it hurt? Would it take long? Did he have to come with Loki to his planet? Instead of asking he found himself saying, “do it!”

“If you hurt him I will-” Steve began but Loki interrupted him.

“Attack me and you shall fall flat on your face.” Loki turned to the table and reached out for a glass. His hand went right through it, like he was some sort of ghost, and he smirked mischievous at Steve.

Steve swore under his breath and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Loki walked to Bucky and fixed him with a look that said,  _ are you ready for this? _ Bucky gave a firm nod and Loki reached out, his hand glowing green.

Bucky could feel something enter his mind and probing around, like invisible fingers trying to tickle his brain. The sensation was weird but not foreign, something he briefly questioned before the invisible fingers moved on.

Suddenly his vision went black and he felt himself being plunged in ice-cold water, the current dragging him under. He was vaguely aware of a screaming sound but Loki’s voice cut through it clear as day. “Get yourself together, Soldier. Almost there.”

The screaming stopped and his throat suddenly felt raw. The invisible fingers still tickled his brain, grabbed onto something and pulled. With a blinding gold flash he suddenly could see again.

Steve had closed in on them and he seemed to vibrate with anger. “You said you wouldn’t hurt him!” he shouted at Loki.

“No, I showed you that your threat was empty. I never said it would be painless,” Loki retorted calm.

“Did it work?” Bucky breathed, his voice raw.

“You could test it,” Loki said and turned to Steve. “Do you know the words or shall I?”

Steve stared at him, a war of emotions crossing his features, the desire to punch or throttle the God evident, before he deflated in defeat. “I don’t know them.”

Before Bucky could stop him or consent, Loki was already ticking off the words in perfect Russian. If there ever was a moment Bucky wanted to stop him, he didn’t, because the first words didn’t took hold of him. The feeling it usually brought of something weaseling itself into his brain and creating havoc was absent.

“Soldier?” Loki asked, the sequence over before Bucky was even fully aware.

Bucky blinked at Loki and Steve seemed to hold his breath. Then Bucky smiled a wide grin. “I’m Bucky, not a soldier.”

Steve breathed in relief and Bucky also felt a weight being lifted from his chest.

Beats of sweat were unmistakably plastered on the God’s forehead and Bucky didn’t know if it was from the effort or nervousness, or maybe a little bit of both.

“Thank you,” Bucky said warmly to Loki.

“Well, if that was all it took to get a smile on your grumpy face,” Loki shrugged.

“I did smile.”

Loki chuckled. “I have seen you smile twice.”

“Well, not all of us go through our lives with a constant shit-eating grin on their faces.” Bucky grinned. “You’re such a punk.”

Loki’s brows furrowed as he probably didn’t understood the reference.

Or maybe he did…

“Well, I have to take my leave now. I’ll see you around, Racoon,” Loki winked.

Instead of getting angry, Bucky only chuckled and gave him a nod of appreciation. To his surprise Steve did the same - grudgingly - and then Loki was gone.

* * *

Loki was panting and trying to catch his breath. Projecting himself across another realm  _ and _ performing such a spell was difficult and even put a strain on  _ his  _ abilities. Still, he didn’t regret it.

He had grown a liking of the man and the effort had been worth it. It wasn’t so much that the Soldier deserved it but more… Well, Loki couldn’t pinpoint it exactly. Maybe he did deserve it.

If he ever wanted to visit Midgard again - and he was planning on it - he knew at least one person who he would visit.

Loki let himself fall on his bed with a smile on his face.

 

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Join me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is the end of this fic, BUT I might write a sequel to this. I have a couple of plot-bunnies for that, just need to work it out to something more concrete.  
> In the meantime; I thrive on comments and if I write this sequel I'm very curious what you'd like to read that would happen with these two. You can leave a message here or bug me me on [Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
